Note of Life and Death
by Breaking Dead Among Us
Summary: This is the story of Daniel Chong Barros, an exchange student from Portugal who is living in Japan. When Kira's powers are reviled to the world he finds in his apartment a white-colored notebook with the power to bring people back to life.


**Note of life and death.**

**I've been wanting to write a story based on the highly praised and popular manga series "Death Note" for a while now.**

**This idea came to me when I watched a youtube video made by the comic duo (or rather the ex comic duo) Anthony and Ian from the channel Smosh.**

**The video is called "Death Note in real life" and at the end, after Ian got hold of the death note and killed all criminals in the world (including the cast of Jersey Shore) and then suddenly a white-colored notebook falls from the sky with the name Life Note on its cover.**

**And that's the inspiration for our story.**

**It takes place during the same timeline of the anime (or rather two weeks after light picked up the death note).**

**Our story follows our original character Daniel Chong Barros, originally from Lisbon he became an exchange student in Japan.**

**His whole life will change when he finds a notebook at his apartment.**

**Chapter 1- Just a regular bloke**

_**OC perspective (introduction).**_

_I consider myself a regular bloke, someone who is normal, with no particular skill, just an average lad._

_But then again when it comes to Japan the country that I have been currently living for the past 6 months everything around me compared to my homeland is everything but normal (then again to the people who live here a Portuguesebloke like me-self is not normal either)._

_But where are my bloody manners, I believe an introduction is required?_

_My name is Daniel Chong Barros, I was born in Lisbon on January 21, 1995, at 05:30 AM._

_I lived most of my life with my mom, dad, big sister and best of all my grandfather._

_We lived in a 4 bedroom apartment (I used to share my room with my big sister) close to Belem._

_I had a very good childhood not because I got everything I ever asked for but because of the people around me._

_Father was a hardworking man working on the BBVA bank (I would sometimes go visit him and play on the computer)._

_Mom had also a job as a baker on one of the oldest bakeries in the city (o pastel de Belem)._

_My sister studies in one of the oldest colleges in the city (she studies Language, Literature, and culture)._

_Last but not by any means the least, I have my Grandfather._

_My grandfather was like a second father to me, but he wasn't Portuguese he, in fact, was Japanese, he was born a week after the second world war in Tokyo, he and his parents traveled to Lisbon when he was 13 (because of monetary reasons). To make the story short that's when he found my grandmother (my grandmother is Portuguese just so ye know), she died when I was 3 so I don't remember much of her._

_But grandfather was amazing, he was surprisingly a big fan of anime and that was one of our favorite hobbies._

_We would watch Dragon Ball, Naruto, Neon Genesis Evangelion, Cowboy Bebop, Ghost in the Shell, Akira (one of my personal favorites), one piece and many more._

_But we would view the most were the Studio Ghibli films (we love every single one of them), my grandfather's favorite was "The Princess Mononoke" and mine was "Castle in the sky"._

_I learned the Japanese language at a very young age, grandfather taught me, in fact, it was my grandfather that taught me about his homeland, in the form of tales, books and most of all movies._

_We would see the Godzilla movies, the samurai ones (like the Akira Kurosawa Masterpieces) and even some of the horror ones._

_Because of all that for a long time I had the wish of living in Japan and get to know the country that has fascinated me for so long._

_And my dream came true when I was accepted as an exchange student in Japan (that was six months ago). I packed and traveled to the new chapter of my life._

_When I finally arrived in Japan it was like what I imagined, the futuristic type city with the neon lights that make everything look like a scenery from Blade Runner (one of my all-time favorite movies), in fact, one of my favorite hobbies is walking around the busy nights with the neon lights, while listening to "Vangelis"_

_Speaking of music I listen to a bit of everything, but my favorite bands and singers are; Queen, Elton John, Michael Jackson, Snoop Dogg, N.W.A and 50 Cent I also listen to anime music. _

_I also know martial arts, karate, jiujitsu, and capoeira._

_I'm a Christian and while I don't exactly believe in everything written on the bible I do believe in God and the afterlife. I also took a liking to Buddhism, I sometimes go to not only churches but also the temples to pray or take pictures. _

_I live alone in a small apartment, but big enough for one person, with one bedroom, one bathroom, one living room, and even one small kitchen._

_It's cheap enough and my grandfather send me my stuff from Portugal (including books, video games, my ps4, and my movies and blue rays), my family sends me money every month so I can pay the rent._

_Speaking of rent I believe I should mention my landlady (or landlord) _

_Her name is Katsuko Hirayama she is 32 and the owner of the building (very beautiful in my opinion), she is a nice lady if you pay the bills that are, which thankfully I never had a problem with._

_She also has a daughter named Setsuko, she's 9 months old._

_Mrs. Katsuko is a single mother, she is divorced for unknown reasons, but sometimes her ex-husband shows up at her floor (which is right next to me), and every time he shows up they fight, for now only verbal and never physical, until Mrs. Katsuko threatens to call the cops and he leaves (but he always comes back), that pathetic twat better hope I don't catch him with his hands on my landlady._

_I study at a college, in there I'm the only foreigner there, which makes me kind of the center of attention (not that I mind that, I kinda like it)._

_As a student, I am not by any means an A+ ace student, but that's not a bad thing, I'm a good student or at least an average (a B+ or a B-). I'm the type of student that likes to make people laugh including the teachers, nice teachers by the way. I like languages, history, and sport._

_People liked the fact that I can speak Japanese, I have friends we would sometimes go out to the arcades and stuff, I also sometimes go out with the girls (beautiful Asian girls), I am a bit popular with the ladies, I sometimes go out to the movies or I take them out for dinner (sometimes I get a kiss or a little sneak peal but nothing farther from that), I really enjoy the college and it makes me glad to be here._

_But there is one guy that's different from the rest, he's the most A+ ace student (but he is not nerd or geek), his name is Light Yagami._

_He's the type of student that always has good grades and is a hit with the ladies._

_I got to know him when we were chosen to do an essay together, during the essay we got to know each other a bit, he was impressed with the fact that I was fluent in Japanese._

_I told him about my family and he told me about his, he's apparently the son of the _Police _Investigation Bureau Chief, __and Light even helped out with one of his investigations. _

_I sometimes accompany him to his home, we talk about the latest news and work._

_But lately, he seems bored with everything, which is confusing to me, because how can you get bored in a country like Japan?_

_I sometimes go explore the city, and I will admit that I have been exploring the more… the adult part of Japan (I went to a blowjob bar once), and I went to one of those snuggle girls, only once thought I can't really understand the point of that neither the appeal of dating a virtual girl or phone sex. Once I dated a girl dressed as Misato from Evangelion, and I have to say that she made an impression of her down to the teeth, voice, attitude, the way she spoke and moved around, at the end of it all she got found of me and invited me to her apartment for some… hot coffee, she even gave me her number, now could give ye lads how tasty her coffee, but that is private information._

_Yes, you could say I have a bit of a pervy side, but I got restrictions and limits. I don't have anything against homosexuals or lesbians. I only date girls that are 18 and older, in fact, I prefer a more mature girl._

_I can't stand the thought of dating minors I find that repulsive and I honestly could strangle any adult cunt that tries to do just that._

_Yes as you can guess I hate any crime related to sex, or any type of abuse (physical, verbal, sexual or domestic)._

_I still get in touch with my family and the last time I saw them in person was at Christmas.  
_

_That's about everything about me._

_I was starting to get used to my routine and my grades are good._

_Everything that was once strange to me started to become daily normality._

_But everything changed at one faithful day where I found a white notebook at my door._

_**Tokyo morning time.**_

_**(The day Light found the notebook)**_

An alarm clock was loudly ringing at 8 o'clock in the morning.

It was shut down by the fist of a 17-year-old student.

Daniel rubbed his eyes and yawn, he checked his clock and hopped off the bed as quick as possible (he only had one hour to get to college.

Daniel had slightly tanned skin (due to the beach), he was about 1 meter and 80, he wasn't buff but he had muscles where it counts, he had black hair and brown colored eyes.

He wore a black Akira themed college jacket with a picture of Tetsuo inside one of those red and blue capsule pills, but he wore some jeans, a silver necklace of a cross, some white shaded glasses a digital watch and a hip hop cap of Compton (so you could say he loved some Old School Hip Hop).

He had also his phone and headphones so he could listen to music.

As he ate his buttered toast and expresso coffee without sugar (he likes his coffee bitter).

He brushed his teeth, sprayed on some male perfume, put on his shades and head out of the apartment.

He quickly made his way to the college.

Meeting a few friends in his way in.

The rest of the day passed on like any other day, the class continued and ended just before the end of the afternoon.

There was nothing unusual about this class, it was basically the same thing as always, go to our desks listen to the teacher and do whatever work they tell us to do.

But there was something, not exactly strange but more annoying.

The ace student of the class Light Yagami was once again staring at the window, not paying attention to the class (not that he really needed anyway), he had once again a bored expression on his face, I guess being perfect at almost everything can get boring after a while.

This has been going on for a few days now and whenever David would confront him about his change if attitude he would always reply with the same answer.

"This world is a rotting mess."

A rotting mess he says. Absolutely preposterous and ridiculous, the world is full of bad but it is always full of wonder.

If walk on a temple, a church, an ancient monument or when you eat the best sushi or ramen, go watch a movie with friends or view your favorite anime go on a date with a girl that you love and make love if she allows you to, with all this how can someone say that the world is rotten. Hell for what it's worth the world now is the most cleaned and prosperous than ever in the history of humanity (even if there are still countries that are less than prosperous, but even that can change someday).

After the end of the class, Daniel saw Light pick something from the grounds and stores it on his school bag, he couldn't see what it was so he didn't give it much thought.

After class he went to the arcade with a few friends, they played just before dawn.

After all that he went back to his apartment, made himself a bowl of ramen noodles with ham and went to watch the movie Ponyo.

After the movie, he did his homework and went to bed.

Unaware that for next weeks his life would change forever.

**So this was the first chapter of my new story about one of my favorite anime.**

**This was the introduction to the new original character.**

**In the next chapter, he's going to discover the power of Kira, but he's also going to acquire the power of its own.**


End file.
